


Look Out

by emma91011 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emma91011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Allison's death, Lydia forces herself to hide her feelings for Stiles, in fear of losing him. However, as chaos begins to unfold again in Beacon Hills, the duo must reunite to help their friends. But, in the end, will they lose someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Out

On the day of Allison Argent's funeral, Lydia Martin found herself in a spot that was all too familiar. Sitting on the floor of her shower, letting the water fall around her, tears streaming down her face. Recently, Lydia had lost both Allison and Aidan, and she was beginning to wonder how much more she could take. Her heart seemed to have shattered into a million pieces, fallen around her on the floor. And she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to pick them up again.

It wasn't like she could tell Scott or Stiles, they were worried about her enough, and they were facing their own issues. Scott had just lost his first love, and wasn't sure how to relay the feelings to Kira, the wonderful girl who had stuck by them through everything. Lydia could always tell Kira, but she had never know Allison like they had. She wouldn't get how much they all were losing, how a piece of each of them was about to be lowered into the ground today. With the thought of Allison's cold, dead body, Lydia let out a choked sob. How was she supposed to say goodbye to the only person she truly loved today? 

After a few more minutes of wallowing in self pity, Lydia pushed herself off the floor, and turned the water off. Drying herself off, she padded into her walk-in closet, observing her outfit. Bright colors shone everywhere, and then, hung up to face her, was her black shift. Simple, conservative, something Allison would've loved. In fact, Lydia remembers Allison telling her to buy it. It was supposed to be for Kate's funeral, but then, due to the fact she had been naked in the woods for a week or so, Lydia never went. No, Lydia had to pick out something better, something special, something Allison would've said she hated, but smiled when Lydia tried it on, secretly loving it.

Dress after dress fell to the ground, Lydia throwing them all in a desperate attempt to find the perfect one. Then, she collapsed on the ground, sobbing harder than ever. The delicate red-head curled into herself, letting herself go. Tears streaked down her face, and a scream bubbled up in her throat. Finally, she opened her mouth wide, and unleashed the loudest scream she could muster. 

"Lydia," a soft voice murmured, coming up behind her. The dark-haired boy dropped down to sit next to her, pulling her closer. Shaking her head, Lydia pushed Scott off of her, backing up into the corner. 

Sniffling, she looked up at him, and squeaked, "I don't wanna ruin your suit. I just, Scott I can't find something that's perfect. Allison would've wanted something nice, right? I just can't find the perfect dress for her. Nodding slowly, Scott got up and walked slowly around the closet, examining the dresses. Finally, he grabbed the hanger of a navy blue dress that flowed out towards the end. It was a higher neckline, so it was conservative, but the poof at the bottom made it unique. 

With a smile, Scott held his hand out to help his friend up. "This one, she would've loved on you," he said simply, setting it down gently. Pulling Lydia in for a quick hug, he then left her alone to get changed and collect her thoughts. 

As Lydia pulled the dress on, she could feel herself becoming slightly more composed. Covering her emotions as best she could, she began to put on makeup, creating the ever perfect Lydia Martin mask. After she was presentable, she selected nude pumps, and threw her damp hair in a bun. Looking in the mirror, Lydia felt slightly normal. She was ready to go.

 

When Scott and Lydia pulled up to the church, they found Stiles waiting in his gray suit outside, pacing anxiously. As soon as he laid eyes on Lydia, he let out a breathe of relief. "God, Lydia, I was worried when you weren't here, so I sent Scott. I would've came but I had to go over my reading and talk to Mr. Argent. Your eulogy is going to be after my reading, and if you want, I'll stay with you?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

Shrugging him off, Lydia nodded, before sinking down on the church stairs. Sensing that Lydia needed to be alone, Scott squeezed her shoulder, before going the rest of the pack inside. However, Stiles refused to leave Lydia alone anymore, so he plopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her small form into his muscular one. "Lyds, I'm here for you," he stated a fact she already knew. "I'm here the whole day, I'm not going anywhere."

The pair sat together for quite some time, watching herds of people walk into the church, giving their condolences to the remaining Argents. Eventually, they got up, and as they got closer to the front row of the church, Lydia grabbed onto Stiles hand. Looking at her shaking figure, Stiles squeezed her hand, letting her know he wasn't going anywhere. 

The service began with a slow organ song, as the family and Scott walked down the aisle, taking seats in the row before Stiles and Lydia. A pastor began to speak words about God and salvation, words that meant nothing to Lydia now. She knew where Allison was. Allison was in that coffin, dead, going into the ground. This was it. There was nothing else. As Chris went up to speak about how amazing Allison was, how special of a girl she was, how kind and caring she was, Lydia shed tear after tear. Stiles pulled her closer with each one, yet Lydia had never felt more alone. 

Scott was up next, barely getting through his reading without choking on his words. After he was done, various cousins, aunts, uncles, and such said a few words, each more upset than the next. Then, it was Stiles' turn. As he moved to get up, Lydia's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed onto him. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't see Lydia Martin, the fierce Queen Bee, he saw his Lydia, caring, fragile and deeply afraid. He leaned down and whispered that he'd be back to get her and help her give the eulogy.

Marching up to the podium, Stiles pulled out the paper, looking over some bible verse he was supposed to read. Knowing in his heart what was right, he threw it to the side. Clearing his throat, he said the words from his heart. "Allison Argent didn't believe in fate or a god. She would've despised this, but deep down she would've loved it. So, personally I believe Allison would rather hear what we geniunely think, not some book. I know that Allison is headed for something better, and while I'm not quite sure what it is, I know she's going to love it. Allison will have the chance to be somewhere where there will be no reason to shoot an arrow, no reason to cry, but a reason to look down on us every once in awhile. So for now, I hope she's listening to us right now. We love you, Allison," he managed to get out, before stepping down, and wiping his eyes with his jacket. 

As he went back to Lydia, he could feel the stares and whispers, wandering eyes glaring at him. Straightening her dress, Lydia stood up and walked slowly towards Stiles. Grabbing onto his hand, he lead her up to podium, where she grabbed to microphone with shaking hands. Nodding at Stiles, he backed up while she prepared her notes. Her eyes closed for a second, imaging Allison laughing, crying, living. Then, she began. 

"Allison Argent was my best friend, one of the only people I could rely on. It hurts my heart to no end to know she was taken too soon from the world. I remember the first time I saw her, I was shallow, with no depth then. I saw her jacket and thought, 'Hey, she has a cute jacket, I'll be her friend! Snag a few fashion pieces!' Then, to my surprise, she became my first true friend. Allison encouraged me to feel things, to open up to my emotions and embrace life. She taught me that a huge part of life was pain, but she never prepared me for the kind of pain I feel today. Everyday, Allison made me feel like I was actually human, not just a machine, moving through life. Without Allison, I may have continued to be a heartless jerk my whole life."

"As I got to know Allison more, I realized how blessed I was. I watched her grow into the amazing girl she was in her last moments. I watched her fall in love with Scott McCall, a boy who I had always considered a dweb. She saw the good side to everyone, illuminating their kind features. I'm glad she fell in love with Scott, or else she would've never brought us together. Allison formed bonds with everyone, ones that won't die, even though she may not be here right now to continue them. I know, right now, that Allison is looking down on all of us, smiling at how far we've come over the past few years."

"I remember one day a few months ago, we were getting ready to go to some party, no drinking of course! Allison was over at my house, helping me get ready. We were sitting on my bed, and she was painting her toes red, and I was trying on outfit after outfit. I remember after the seven thousandth one, she looked at me and said, 'Lydia, who cares what you wear? Don't think about what everyone else thinks, you should only care about what you think. And me of course, which I think you look great.' Ever since then, I always use that as my motto, a daily reminder to stay true to myself, and Allison."

"Allison was an amazing friend, daughter, student, and altogether person. She really lit up the room, when she walked in, it was like rays of sunshine falling on your face. Allison was never boastful, she always stayed humble and tried to be the best person she could be. I'm so thankful for having the opportunity to get to know her and how wonderful she was. Even in her last moments, she was calm and composed. Allison always knew what to do, how to act, how to be a graceful, beautiful woman."

"In short, the world will never be the same without Allison Argent. She has touched numerous lives, and where she did, there will always be a burning hole. Allison will live on in our hearts and minds, and wherever she may be. I hope that wherever she is, looking down of us, she feels just as grateful to know us and love us. If you are listening, Al, I love you and miss you more and more with each passing second. Thank you, for making the impact you did on our lives. Thank you all."

With that, Lydia stepped down from the stage, and hurried back to her seat, Stiles in toe. The rest of the funeral was a blur, between her bloodshot eyes and choked sobs. With each passing second, the pain seemed to grow stronger. Would it ever pass?

As everyone began to file out, Lydia went back up front to Allison. She kneeled down next to the casket, and looked down on her best friend. Allison's hair billowed out behind her, creating an auburn halo in the fluorescent light. She was adorned in a green dress, that would've complimented her complexion, and her eyes. Her classic brown hunting boots were laced up, and for a moment, Lydia could've sworn she was only sleeping. Lydia collapsed her head into her hands, and curled up next to the coffin. This couldn't be happening. 

"Al," Lydia whispered, feeling ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've helped. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I promise to save everyone else, and keep your memory alive. I love you Al." As the tears streamed down her face, black covering her cheeks, Lydia knew what she had to do. The banshee knew she brought death, so in order to save everyone she loved, she was going to have to push them away.


End file.
